A New Set of Warriors
by disneychannelandxd
Summary: It has been years after the gang. Chris, Kim and Jack's son, moves to Seaford as a new boy. He meets new friends and makes new enemies. Enjoy! OC
1. Chapter 1

**_Chris's_ POV**

It was a new year. A new town. A new school. I moved to Seaford about a month ago, and I still didn't have any new friends. My mom decided to move back here because she met my dad at Seaford High and wanted me to experience some of their past too. I was an outsider and I planned to stay like that.

The lunch room was crowded. There were some open seats, but I didn't know where to sit. I looked around some more.

"Hey new kid!" I looked over to the voice. A short brunette was sitting at a lunch table with two boys. She smiled at me and I smiled back shyly. "Come sit with us!" She pointed to an empty seat next to her. I walked over and sat down.

"Hi. I'm Chris," I said to the group.

"I'm Lizzie," The girl introduced. "This is Kyle." She pointed to a tall guy sitting across from me.

"Hey man," Kyle greeted. He seemed pretty cool.

"And this is... umm... Josh," Lizzie said with less enthusiasm. I could tell she didn't like him. I looked over to Josh. He just sat there glaring at me. "So anyways, Christ, how's your first day of school?"

I couldn't get over the fact how pretty Lizzie was. I kept on having to mentally slap myself. _Get a hold of yourself man!_ "First day here, and I already met three new friends, so yeah. I'm having a good first day," I replied.

"Actually, you met two new friends. I don't consider anyone my friends," the kid named Josh said. Lizzie gave him the evil eye and Kyle just shook his head.

"You should hang out with us after school. We go to this place called Bobby Wasabi Dojo for karate. Maybe you should join," Kyle said. My ears perked up at the sound of the Bobby Wasabi Dojo.

"Bobby Wasabi? No way! My parents used to do karate there when they lived here. My dad said that his grandpa used to train Bobby Wasabi himself," I said. What was I doing? Was I bragging? All three of them wowed.

"Come with us after school, Chris. Sensei would defiantly would like to talk to you," Lizzie said. I nodded.

"Yeah. I'll come and join you guys,"

**_Lizzie's_ POV**

Chris seemed like a nice guy. He was pretty cute too. I shook the thought out of my head. I barely even knew him!

We were walking to the dojo. Chris seemed extremely excited. Kyle was showing him around the mall. "That's Falafel Phil's. The actual Phil doesn't work there anymore, but his son does. We go there every Wednesday after practice and every Saturday for lunch," Kyle explained. Chris was taking everything in.

When we got to the dojo, Chris stopped. "Are you okay?" I asked. He looked at me for a second and nodded his head.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just can't believe this is where my parents trained," He said. I kept on wondering who his parents were.

Kyle showed Chris around some more. He showed him some of the past pictures. Chris stopped at one picture of five kids and one of the past senseis. "Those were the best Wasabi Warriors. When this dojo was about to shut down, one of those guys came in and turned this place around. Hey. That one looks just like you!" Kyle said.

Chris smiled. "That was my dad, Jack, and that's my mom, Kim," He said sadly. "Dad isn't with us anymore, but when I first walked in here, I felt like a part of him was with me." Everyone was quiet.

"Your father was Jack?" A voice asked. We all turned around. Sensei was standing in the doorway of his office.

"Umm. Yeah," Chris replied. Sensei nodded.

"Did he ever teach you some moves? Karate must be in your blood if your parents were both Kim and Jack," he said. Chris nodded this time and went to the mat. Kyle handed him a bow staff. I never saw anything like that. He moved so fast and swiftly. It was amazing. When Chris was done, all of our mouths hung open in awe.

"That," Kyle said.

"Was," Josh continued.

"Amazing," I finished.

Chris smiled as he put the bow staff away. "Thanks. Is there by any chance, I can join?" We all nodded. We needed this kid no matter what.

**_A/N: I hope you enjoyed. I know this isn't long, but I'll post a longer one next. As you can see, Lizzie is like Kim and Chris is like Jack. More characters will be introduced! Please review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Yay! Another chapter! I've got some reviews. All of them ask where Jack is. Well you'll find out soon...In this chapter, another main character will be introduced and someone will leave the dojo... dun dun dun... Haha. Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Kyle's_ POV**

Chris was awesome! It was great to have another guy friend around. I never considered Josh as a friend and Lizzie was a girl. Lizzie, Chris, and I were sitting at Falafel Phil's enjoying out falafel balls. Josh never joined us for this. We decided to celebrate our new member.

"Hey. Who are those kids?" Chris said gesturing to a bunch of kids in private school uniforms. Lizzie had a look of disgust.

"Swathmore Academy kids. They think they're so perfect. It makes me sick," Lizzie said. I nodded in agreement. The Swathmore kids were laughing in their annoying snooty way except for one girl. She was standing there reading a book. She seemed to be an outsider of the group.

"Kyle? You're not crushing on a Swathmore girl are you?" Lizzie asked. I looked at her.

"What? Of course not! Why would I..." My voice trailed off. The girl looked up from her book to order some food. She was an Asian. Her hair was pitch black. She was also small like Lizzie. Maybe shorter.

After getting her food, she looked back down at her book. She must have been really into it, because she bumped into one of the girls and spilled falafel balls all over her. She screamed.

"DIANA! YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" The girl screamed. The Asian girl whose name must have been Diana, smirked.

"I don't know Kasey. The grease on the balls actually bring out the real you. Pretty on the outside, but ugly in the inside," All the Swathmore kids looked shocked. That girl really knew how to stand up for herself.

Diana put her book in her bag and walked out with a smile.

I turned back to my friends. "She doesn't seem like other Swathmore girls," Lizzie said. Chris and I nodded in agreement.

"Do you think we'll ever see her again?" I asked. Lizzie shrugged.

* * *

**_Diana's_ POV**

That hopefully shut Kasey up for a while. I walked through the mall to my dad's restaurant, Kwon's Palace. I got into my other uniform and waited tables. Dad's restaurant was the most successful Korean restaurant in the mall, making it the most busy.

"Diana, you can take a break. Be back in an hour for dinner rush," Dad called from the kitchen. I got out of my uniform and changed into a t-shit and jeans. I then put my hair up in a ponytail. It was time for some exploring.

The place I wanted to explore the most was the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. I saw some of the kids today. I've always wanted to learn karate, but I wasn't allowed to learn from anymore except the Black Dragon because of my brother. I didn't want to go to some tough guy school.

I walked over to the dojo. Four kids were practicing. One of them was new. I sat at a table outside and read my book. It was a perfect view of the inside.

* * *

**_Chris's_ POV**

I looked over to the window. The girl from Falafel Phil's was outside. She looked a lot different without her Swathmore Academy uniform on.

"Good job warriors. Class is finished," Sensei said as he walked back into his office. After we all changed, we met up in the middle. Josh looked annoyed.

"Bobby Wasabi is a joke. We haven't learned anything," He said. Lizzie glared at him. Kyle pulled me back. Lizzie was defiantly getting angry.

"Haven't learned anything? Before you even came here, you didn't know what karate was! You just came here to learn how to defeat people. Bobby Wasabi is about being loyal. Kyle! Recite the Wasabi Code," Lizzie said. Kyle sighed. He put his fists together.

"I swear by the light of the dragon's eye, to be loyal, honest, and never say die. WASABI!" Kyle recited. I remember my dad taught me that.

"You, Josh, are not loyal or honest. You don't even deserve to be in this dojo!" Lizzie yelled. This time Kyle and I pulled her back because she was about to lunge. Josh just smirked.

"You're right. This dojo doesn't deserve to have me in it," he said and he walked out.

"He's an idiot, Lizzie. Don't let him get you like that," I said. She smiled and nodded.

"Hey. Isn't that the girl from Swathmore?" Lizzie pointed to the girl reading her book. We nodded. "Come on!"

* * *

**_Lizzie's_ POV**

We walked out of the dojo and right up to the girl. "Hi!" I said. The girl was defiantly taken by surprise, because she almost jumped out of her chair. "I'm Lizzie. This is Chris and Kyle," I gestured to the boys.

"Umm. Hi. I'm Diana. Didn't I see you earlier at Falafel Phil's?" Diana asked. We all nodded.

"You really showed that girl who's boss," Kyle said. Diana laughed and smiled.

"So you guys do karate at Bobby Wasabi?" Diana asked. I nodded. "I wish I could join, but my dad forbids from going there. He was a Black Dragon and my brother is a Black Dragon. I want to go somewhere, that has true warriors. Black Dragons are tough on the outside, but weak and insecure in the outside. Bobby Wasabi is tough in the inside out,"

This girl really knew how to talk. "Do you want to come and try one practice?" I asked. Diana's face lit up like the Fourth of July. I laughed and we walked into the dojo.

* * *

**_Kyle's_ POV**

After Chris and I finished setting up the dummies, Lizzie explained how to kick and punch them in one swift motion. Diana did it instantly like it was nothing. All four dummies were knocked over. First Chris's bow staff routine, and now Diana's fighting skills.

"You have to join us," I practically yelled. Diana looked shocked for a moment.

"I wish I could, but my dad forbid me to train anywhere except the Black Dragon. Speaking of my dad, I better get back to work. Dinner rush is coming. Bye!" She said and ran out. We all waved to her.

"We really need her in the group," Lizzie said. Chris and I nodded.

* * *

**_Diana's_ POV**

Dinner rush wasn't really a rush today. After we closed I started cleaning some tables. "I'm back!" My idiot brother, Hunter, yelled as he walked in. I glared at him. He brought some of his stupid Black Dragon friends.

"You're late. We closed an hour ago," I sneered. Hunter just smirked and sat at a table with his group.

"Come on lil sis. Don't be such a downer. Why don't you get us some drinks?" He said. I threw my washcloth at him and went to the soda fountain. When I brought them back, Hunter and his friends seemed to be in a serious mood.

I gave them the sodas. When Hunter took a sip he spit it out. "Is this diet? What are you trying to do? Kill me?" He yelled.

"Oh shut up," I said. That made Hunter laugh. He loved to mess with me.

"Anyways, sis. The boys and I were thinking. You can join the Black Dragons. What do you say?" He asked. I just stood there. Did he seriously want me to join the Black Dragons? No way.

"Why would I want to join you guys?" I asked. Hunter smirked.

"We've all seen what you can do. When you think no one is watching and you're sweeping the floor, you do a perfect bow staff routine with that broom," He said. The Black Dragons spied on me? "Show them what you can do, Diana," He said and he gestured to one of his friends to come up.

This guy was huge. He came up to me balling his fist. What was I supposed to do? He threw a punch at me and I dodged it. He tried to throw another punch at me, but he stopped. Someone stopped his fist. I looked up to the person. Chris?

Chris twisted the guys arm and sent him flying through the tables. Lizzie and Kyle came from behind him. Hunter looked stunned for a moment. "What are you doing here? This is Black Dragon territory," he said.

"Just get out and go home Hunter. Dad left me in charge, so get out!" I yelled. Hunter looked at me for a second then turned away. He and his group walked out.

I turned to Chris. "Thanks. If you weren't there, I would be dead meat," I thanked. He nodded me a "your welcome". "What are you guys doing here anyway?" I asked to all three of them.

Lizzie cam forward and handed me my book. "We were doing some extra practice and we saw that you left your book at the dojo," She said. I grabbed the book.

"What did they want from you?" Kyle asked with a worried tone. I sighed.

"That was my older brother, Hunter. He's a Black Dragon and he wanted me to join them. I would never do that," I explained. Lizzie nodded.

"You should really join us," Chris said. I shrugged.

"Believe me. I would if I could. My dad is strict about me being a Black Dragon. It's either be a Black Dragon or spend your days working at the restaurant," I said. "Anyways, I gotta get home. Maybe I'll see you guys tomorrow."

We all walked out and I locked the door and headed home.

* * *

**_Hunter's_ POV**

I sat with mom and dad as Diana got home. Dad was furious. "Diana Gwendolyn Kwon!" He yelled as she walked in. Diana stopped and froze. "You're brother told me everything! From you showing no respect to him to allowing those kids from the Bobby Wasabi Dojo in our restaurant! I gave you the best. Why do you act like this?" I expected Diana to start crying, but she kept her head up.

"You give me what you think is best for me not what is best for me. I don't want to go to Swathmore Academy. I want to go to Seaford High. I don't want to work at the restaurant. I want to hang out with actual friends not the one's you pay to be my friends. I want to go train at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo not train at the Black Dragon with a bunch of idiots. I'm sick and tired of being treated like a princess! I need a damn life!" She yelled and ran to her room. You could hear the door slam.

"Harold. Listen to Diana. She doesn't want to go to a private school. Let her go to Seaford High with Hunter. Let her train wherever she wants. Diana isn't a little girl anymore," mom said and left the room.

* * *

**_Chris's_ POV**

Lizzie, Kyle, and I were sitting at lunch. Well, I wouldn't exactly call it lunch. It was a week since the incident with the Black Dragons at Diana's dad's restaurant. All of a sudden Lizzie stopped eating. "Is that who I think it is?" She pointed to a new girl who walked in. Kyle and I couldn't see her because she was turned around, but I think Kyle knew who it was. He got up from his seat and walked over to her. Lizzie and I followed.

Kyle tapped the new girl's shoulder and she turned around. "Diana?" All three of us said. She smiled. Diana looked a lot different from a week ago. She wasn't that Swathmore Academy girl anymore. She was now a Seaford High girl.

Her hair wasn't pitch black. It had gold and brown streaks. She also dressed differently. Diana wasn't wearing her baggy t-shirt and jeans. She was wearing skinny jeans and a fancy shirt. Diana was a whole new person on the outside.

"My dad finally let me transfer to Seaford High. I couldn't stand Swathmore. Also, my mom convinced my dad to let me train at Bobby Wasabi!" She said. We all smiled.

"Come sit with us," Lizzie said. Diana nodded and we all sat together at the table. Little did we know that Josh and Hunter were planning something with the Black Dragons...

* * *

**_A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry I didn't say what happened to Jack, but I will say what happened to him in the next chapter! I also got a request to do a Kick (Kim and Jack) Fanfic. I'll probably start that when I finish this one, or when I have more time. Anyways, please review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Yay! More reviews! Haha. I decided to add some love triangles in this chapter! Yay! Now, let's begin!_**

* * *

**_Chris's_ POV**

I was walking down the hallway with Kyle after seventh period. We were meeting up with the girls. "Remember girls! The girls ask guys school dance is this Friday!" An announcement rang. A girl asks guys dance? Who could I go with?

"Hey guys!" Lizzie greeted when we got to her locker.

"Where's Diana?" Kyle asked. Lizzie laughed.

"Detention. She got in a fight with her brother. He's in detention too, but with a black eye and nosebleed. Diana's perfectly fine!" Lizzie said. We all laughed. "She'll meet up with us afterwards at Falafel Phil's. One of us will have to stay here and wait for her. I have to go to a job interview with Kyle, so Chris, you'll have to stay behind," she ordered. Kyle and I nodded. After Kyle and Lizzie left, I sat down and started doing some homework.

I'm not exactly sure how long I was working on the first problem, because all of a sudden, Diana popped up behind me. "You're supposed to multiply that with that," she explained as she pointed to the numbers. Wow. I was stupid.

"What time is it?" I asked. Diana pointed to the clock. FIVE THIRTY!

"So are you going to go to the dance with Lizzie?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. It's girl ask guys, so yeah. Plus I don't know how to dance," I replied. Diana looked at me for a second.

"You don't know how to dance? Come on," she said. Diana took my hand and dragged me over to the dojo.

* * *

Once we got there, Diana dimmed the lights and put her iPod in the speaker. She put on a slow dance song. "At the dance, the lights will be dimmer. The thing girls want the most is a slow dance with the guy they like, so put you're hand here and hold my other hand," Diana instructed. She put my hand on her waist and held my other hand. "Just follow my lead," she said and I nodded.

After a couple of minutes, I was dancing. Actually dancing! When the song ended, we just stood there looking each other in eyes. I don't exactly know what came over me that day, but I leaned in. Right before our lips met, the door opened and sensei came in.

"What's going on here?" he asked. Diana and I looked at each other.

"Well. I was teaching Chris how to dance!" Diana said. Sensei looked at us for a moment. Then he smiled.

"Oh! Then carry on!" Then he walked back into his office.

Diana and I sat down on the mat. "So Lizzie told me that you're dad was one of the greatest Wasabi Warriors in this dojo. She also told me he isn't around anymore. What happened? You don't need to tell me if you don't want to," Diana said. I looked at her.

"Yeah. My dad was one of the greatest Wasabi Warriors in this dojo. Karate's what brought him and my mom together. It happened when I was three. My dad went to go hang out with his old friends from when he went to Seaford High. He never came back. Later that night my mom got a call from a hysterical friend of dad's. On their way back, there was a car crash. My dad's friends survived, but he didn't. He died trying to protect them," I explained. It was a relief to finally get it off my chest. Diana was the first person I ever talked about my dad to.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Diana with a pitiful expression. "You're father must have been a great man to sacrifice his life to save a friend's," she said. Tears started rolling down my face. I guess it just clicked that my dad didn't leave my mom and me alone. He was still with us. Inside of us.

Diana hugged me and we stayed like that for a while. Quiet and still.

* * *

**_Lizzie's_ POV**

I was walking home with Kyle, when I noticed that the dojo lights were on. We looked through the window. I couldn't believe my eyes! Chris and Diana were dancing! They looked like they were having fun. When the song stopped, they leaned in as if they were about to kiss, but sensei came in just in time. I looked over at Kyle. He looked like he was just stabbed in the heart.

"Let's go to the dance together," he said. I looked up at him with a confused look.

"What?" I asked.

"They're obviously going together, so let's go together as friends," he said. I nodded.

"Okay," I replied. So it was set. Kyle and I were going together and Diana and Chris were going together. This was going to get interesting.

* * *

**_Kyle's_ POV**

Was I hurt that Chris and Diana were going together? Heck yeah! I really liked her, but I guess I didn't tell her in time. Things were awkward at lunch. Chris and Diana found out that Lizzie and I were going together. No one spoke to each other.

Lizzie was sketching in her notebook. Chris was doing last minute homework. Diana was reading her book like usual, and I was listening to my music, but I hardly paid attention to it. I guess others were realizing that the four of us weren't exactly friends anymore, because Diana's brother and Josh came up to us.

"What happened to the laughter at this table? Did it get to boring for you Diana? Why don't you come sit at the Black Dragons? You'll know what a real winner feels like," Hunter said to Diana. I really wanted to punch him in the face. Diana got up and faced him. Then she did the unexpected, she slapped him. Her own brother!

"Get a life Hunter. You might be my older brother, but you act like my baby brother. If you ever mess with my friends ever again, I will seriously throw more than a slap. More than a bloody nose. More than a black eye! You'll regret it!" She yelled at Hunter in front of the whole cafeteria. "And you!" she pointed to Josh. "I know you used to be a Wasabi Warrior, so don't hide it." she yelled. Then Diana walked out leaving the whole cafeteria quiet.

* * *

**_A/N: Okay. So this was a pretty depressing chapter. At least you know what happened to Jack! Anyways, I was thinking of making pet names for the couples. You know like for example, Justin Bieber and Selena Gomaz is Jelena. Zac Effron and Vanessa Hudgens is Zanessa. If you guys can think of any names for LizziexChris, KylexDiana, LizziexKyle, and DianaxChris, just PM me or put it in a review! I will announce the winners, of which one I like the most. Anyways, please review, and read my other Kickin It fanfic called_ Something Called Jealousy_._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Sorry I wasn't on much! I've been working on other stories too, and I've had some writer's block. Sorry!_**

* * *

**_Chris's_ POV**

No one said a word during practice at the dojo. The dance was tomorrow and we weren't even talking to each other! Diana was really beating up the punch dummies, Kyle was breaking some boards, and Lizzie was in the dressing room. Diana kept on punching and kicking until finally the dummy broke of with a tornado kick. She didn't even break a sweat. You could tell that she was really pissed off with what happened today.

"I'm heading out," she said quickly and went to change into the dressing room just as Lizzie came out. Lizzie didn't look at me. She went straight to Kyle.

"Can we talk?" she asked and he nodded. The two walked outside. I decided to train a bit to, so I trained with punch dummy. Diana came out in her work clothes.

"Working at your dad's restaurant?" I asked. She nodded.

"Happy hour meaning busier than usual," Diana said. I didn't want to be alone and I defiantly didn't want Diana being alone with her idiot of a brother. I suddenly felt so protective of her. Why?

"Can I help out?" I asked without thinking. Diana thought for a second then nodded. I quickly went into the locker room to change. Right when I came out, Diana and I walked out together.

Lizzie and Kyle were still outside talking. When they saw us walk out, they fell silent. Diana took my hand and quickly brought me over to the restaurant.

I could tell why the restaurant was called Kwon's Palace. The restaurant really looked a palace from Asia. "Come on," Diana said and pulled me inside. The moment Mr. Kwon's eyes laid on me, I could tell he didn't want me with his daughter.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Diana and I turned to see Hunter walking out from the back room. Diana scowled at him and started waiting tables. Hunter turned to me and gave me a look as if saying _stay away from her_. I ignored it and helped Diana work.

* * *

**_Lizzie's_ POV**

I didn't know what came over me when I saw Diana take Chris's hand. Was I developing feelings for him? No way...

"Hey. Are you okay?" Kyle asked. I looked up to him and nodded.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I know that you like Chris," he said. I looked up at him with a confused look. How did he know that? I shook my head in denial.

"No way. He's just a friend," I replied. Kyle shook his head and almost laughed.

"Yeah. He's just a friend, but you think of him as more than a friend. Chris thinks the same about you. I could tell by the way when he first saw you that day in the cafeteria. Talk to him," he said. I looked down. Since when did Kyle get so serious. I thanked him and headed home.

* * *

**_Kyle's_ POV**

It was pretty obvious that Lizzie liked Chris and Chris like Lizzie. Lizzie was like a little sister to me. I wanted her to be happy. After she left, I took a walk. I'm not exactly sure what happened, but I ended up in front of Kwon's Palace. I walked in and took a seat. Chris was the first the recognize me. He walked up to my table and sat down across from me.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," he replied. He looked down. We sat there in silence for about two minutes.

"I know you like Lizzie. Talk to her. The only reason Lizzie and I were going to dance was because you and Diana were going together," I suddenly said. Chris just stared at me.

"Diana and I were going together because you and Lizzie were going together. What made you think that?" He asked. Wait a minute... I explained to him how we saw the two share a dance in the dojo. Chris laughed. "She was teaching me how to dance because I didn't know how to. I was afraid that Lizzie was going to turn me down because of that," he explained. It all made sense now! I laughed along with him.

"You didn't need to worry about that man. Lizzie can't dance either," I said. It was true. Lizzie was a horrible dancer. When we were done laughing, I told Chris to talk to Lizzie. She was probably at home. Chris thanked me and headed out. Before he left he turned to me.

"In case you were wondering, Diana's in the back. She should be coming out soon. She was helping out her mom with the cooking," he explained. I nodded and smiled. Just as he left, Diana walked out of the back room. I quickly took my menu and looked down so she couldn't see me.

"Hi. I'm Diana. I will be your server today. Can I get you anything to start off with?" she asked me. Diana was oblivious that it was me behind the menu. I cleared my throat.

"Yes. Can you sit down with me for a bit?" I asked. Diana was obviously confused, so I put the menu down and smiled up at her. She laughed and looked around to make sure that her brother or father wan't looking, and she sat down.

"You're in Black Dragon territory without permission. That's dangerous," she whispered so no one but I could hear. I let out another laugh which caused Diana to smile. Man. I loved her smile.

"I'm here because I'm a dangerous guy, and I needed to talk to you," I replied. She laughed at my first comment then leaned in closer at my second comment. Diana knew that her brother couldn't hear what this conversation was going to be about.

I explained to her that Chris told me about the dance and how I only asked Lizzie because she was with Chris. She didn't say a word and nodded from time to time.

"and truth is, I really like you," I finished. I was expecting Diana to say something, but she did the unexpected like always. She leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"I have to go, but we'll _defiantly_ talk about this later," Diana said with a smile and went to wait more tables. I just sat there and smiled.

* * *

**_Lizzie's_ POV**

I looked into the mirror. Was my dress okay? Diana and I went to buy it before we stopped talking to each other. She picked it out for me. It was a light purple dress with a skinny gold belt around it. I gave it a little twirl. "You look really pretty," A voice said. I turned to see Chris leaning against the door. He was pretty dressed up. "Your mom let me in."

"Aren't you supposed to be picking up Diana? I'm waiting for Kyle..." I sneered. I didn't mean it to sound mean, but I guess it just did. Chris looked down and shook his head.

"Kyle told me that you were going to the dance with Kyle because you two thought that Diana and I were going together," he explained. This time I looked down. When I looked back up, Chris was holding a bouquet of flowers. "I know it's a girls ask guys dance, but will you go to the dance with me?" he asked. I thought about it for a minute. Then I took my purse and the bouquet. I looped my arm into Chris's.

"What do you think?" I asked with a smile. Chris smiled back and we walked out.

* * *

**_Diana's_ POV**

I sat at my dress doing my hair. Ponytail? Half up? Braid? Why the heck was I worrying about this? "Let me help you Dia," mom said as she walked in. My nickname to the family was Dia. She took my brush and put my hair in a low ponytail and let it down my shoulder. "There. You look beautiful. Stand up for me," she said.

I got up and looked in the mirror. Lizzie picked out a black mini dress with a silver floral design. Mom stood behind me. "You look beautiful," she said. I smiled.

We walked out of my room together. Dad was on the kitchen with Hunter. Hunter was dressed up too. "You're going to the dance?" I asked him. He nodded, but didn't look at me. We weren't on speaking terms.

"When is Chris coming?" Mom asked. I shook my head.

"Chris isn't going. He's actually going with Lizzie. I planned to go with someone else. Speaking of which, I have to go! Come on Hunter!" I said and dragged him out.

We got into Hunter's beat up car and drove off. As he drove, I carefully put the finishing touches of my makeup on. Hunter didn't give me any insults about my looks like usual. Something was off, but I shook it off.

When we pulled up to the school, I walked out without even thanking him. I was already late.

* * *

**_Kyle's_ POV**

Chris and Lizzie were having a great time. They were both horrible dancers, but at least they were having fun. I searched the room for Diana, but she wasn't here yet. Where was she? I decided to walk out for a little bit. It was getting really crowded in the gym. I tried to make my way out, but I kept on getting pushed around. I guess I wasn't looking because I bumped into a girl and we both fell over.

"Umm... hey," she said. I looked down to see Diana smiling up at me. I quickly grabbed her hand and helped her up.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to push you over like that," I said. Diana looked beautiful. I mean not that she wasn't beautiful, but tonight, she looked different. She was glowing. Diana smiled and took my hand.

"Come on. Let's dance," she said and dragged me to the dance floor.

* * *

**_Hunter's_** **POV**

I stood on the side of the gym with the other Black Dragons. It disgusted me to see Dia with some Wasabi Warrior. "When do we start?" The new Dragon, Josh, asked.

"Any minute. Just wait for the signal," I replied. The DJ pumped his fist in the air three times. That was the signal.

* * *

**_A/N: OOOHHH! A cliff hanger! Obviously the dress that Lizzie is wearing is based of the dress that Kim wore in the Ricky Weaver episode. I bet you guys are wondering what Hunter and Josh are planning! Stay tuned!_**

**_I was looking at some of the pairing names you guys thought of. So far I like Chrizzi for Lizzie and Chris, Kiana for Diana and Kyle, Kizzie and Lyle for Lizzie and Kyle, and Chriana for Diana and Chris! Please review!_**


End file.
